4th Marine Infantry Regiment
The 4th Marine Infantry Regiment (4e régiment d'infanterie marine) was a French marine regiment, as part of the troupes de marine within the French Army. Its motto was "J'y suis j'y reste" (Here I am, here I stay). It and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Marine Infantry Regiments are the oldest marine units in the French Army. It and the 1st Regiment formed the 1st Brigade of the Blue Division during the Franco-Prussian War. The 4th Regiment was dissolved in 1998. History garrisons fighting and battle The 4th Marine Infantry Regiment first illustrated in the Crimea (1854-1855) where he participated in the siege of Sebastopol. At the end of this campaign, the emperor decided that the flag of the 4th regiment of marines door in gold letters "Sebastopol. " It then Cochin (1859-1861) that the 4th Marine Infantry Regiment are called to fight, then Tonkin (1884-1855), which earned the regiment campaigns for new entries in the flag: Saigon (1859) Ki-Hoa (1861)-Langson (1884) Tuyen-Quan (1885). (Sevastopol 1854-1855 - Saigon 1859 - Ki Hoa 1861 - Langson 1884 - Tuyen Quan 1885, the battles are carried on the flag the 22e RIC). Between two colonial campaigns, the 4th Marine Infantry Regiment illustrated in 1870 in Bazeilles and helped to save the honor in this war Franco-German untimely, unfortunate and wrong conduct. Creating and different names *The 4th Marine Infantry Regiment August 31, 1854 until December 31, 1900, Garrison tradition Toulon. In 1857 the 4th has 22 companies in Toulon, 5 Réunion, Senegal 5 to 2 to Goree. *The 4th Infantry Regiment colonial from 1 January 1901. In 1914 he belongs to the 2nd Division under the command of the colonial general Leblois. At the end of the war he owned at 16 DIC. *Always fourth 4e R.I.C.jusqu at April 30, 1923. *1 May 1923 he became the fourth regiment of colonial infantry (RTC) by the name change. *4th Infantry Regiment colonial October 15, 1939. *Recreated in Toulon for the campaign. *July 1940. It belongs to the 2nd Division colonial General Maignan: 4th ICN with different elements. *4th Infantry Battalion colonial May 1, 1947 to March 31, 1949. *4th Infantry Regiment colonial on May 1, 1949. *In Toulon November 30, 1958. *4th Marine Infantry Regiment on 1 December 1958 until 31 January 1959. *1st Battalion 4th Marine Infantry Regiment on 1 February 1959. *At Toulon, June 15, 1962. *Shoulder patch anchor marine.Centre Infantry Training Regiment, 4th Marine Infantry Regiment June 16, 1962. *At Toulon, June 30, 1972. *4th Marine Infantry Regiment on 1 July 1977. *The regiment finally left the garrison of Toulon to Fréjus on 1 January 1978. *The regiment was split in two in 1980, half of the 4th joined Perpignan or she incorporates the staff of the 24th RIMa dissolved. *The other half is fused in the Fréjus GITDM becomes custodian of the flag of the 4th Marine Infantry Regiment . *On 1 July 1986 the regiment is located in Perpignan and its staff join Frejus while the 24th Marine Infantry Regiment revert to his former garrison. *On June 30, 1998 the regiment was disbanded after 154 years of presence, its flag is given to the SMA the Mayotte and on 6th RTS whose custody had been given and transmitted to the 21st Marine Infantry Regiment . File:Insigne régimentaire du 4e R.I.C.jpg|Regimental badge 4e RIC. File:Insigne du GITDM..jpg|Regimental badge GITDM (4th Marine Infantry Regiment). Flag of the regiment Decorations *Croix de Guerre 14-18 two palms. *The fodder the colors of the Croix de Guerre 1914-1918 received on 1 October 1919. Sources and bibliography * Erwan Bergot, La coloniale du Rif au Tchad 1925-1980, imprimé en France : décembre 1982, n° d'éditeur 7576, n° d'imprimeur 31129, sur les presses de l'imprimerie Hérissey. Category:Marines regiments of France Category:Infantry regiments of France Category:20th-century regiments of France